The present disclosure relates generally to software applications in cloud computing networks.
Cloud computing provides for applications to execute on any number or arrangement of computers or network nodes. Some systems allow a user or administrator to request a network node for use in executing an application. Existing cloud environments require a network configuration of a node, such as an internet protocol (IP) address or domain name service (DNS) name, to be specified in order to proceed with node selection of for installation or execution of an application. For example, FIG. 1 shows a network cloud 102 with multiple servers labeled node 1 to node 5 (110-150). Node interface 160 is concerned with identifying the specific node to be utilized by an application, including network configuration information such as IP address and DNS name. Such node specificity adds a level of complexity for users.